1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a radio communication portion of a mobile device, and more particularly, it relates to a mobile device capable of corresponding to a plurality of radio communication standards and a radio communication portion of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile device capable of corresponding to a plurality of radio communication standards is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4059605, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 4059605 discloses a mobile communication device comprising a communication device main body and a communication module including radio communication control means for controlling radio communication and an antenna, being detachable with respect to the communication device main body. In this mobile communication device, a communication module corresponding to a desired communication standard is selected from a plurality of communication modules corresponding to different communication standards to be mounted on the communication device main body, whereby radio communication of the desired communication standard is performed.
In the mobile communication device disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 4059605, however, the communication module includes both the radio communication control means and the antenna, and hence the module mounted on the communication device main body disadvantageously increases in size. Thus, when mounting the communication module on the communication device main body, flexibility of arrangement is reduced, and hence it is difficult to arrange the antenna in the communication module in an appropriate position of the communication device main body. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain excellent communication characteristics.
In this regard, a mobile device in which excellent communication characteristics can be obtained by improving flexibility of arrangement of an antenna with respect to a mobile device body is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-092273, for example.
In the mobile phone according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-092273, however, the mobile phone body is loaded with the plurality of matching circuits (circuit modules) beforehand in order to correspond to the plurality of antenna modules, and hence the mobile phone body disadvantageously increases in size.